The invention relates to an electric hotplate. The published specification of German application No. 28 20 139 describes a heater comprising an insulator carrying the electric heating resistors, the outside of the insulator being surrounded by a reinforcement of a metal lattice or screen, e.g. a wire netting or expanded metal mesh.